Silent Hearts: Trial by Blood
by protoomega
Summary: The Kingdom Hearts crew find themselves outside a town called Brookhaven, but little do they know the terror they'll have to face...rated T for violence and blood. A KHSH3 xover. First fic PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Abandoned Town

Silent Hearts

**Chapter One: **

**Abandoned Town**

"Gawrsh Sora, when do you think we'll find the Door to the Light?" asked Goofy, Sora's traveling companion.

"I honestly don't know guys," answered the eighteen year old brunette. After Sora and company had sealed the door to Kingdom Hearts, they were left with the job of finding the Door to the Light in order to free their friends Riku and King Mickey. Their four year journey had taken them to many strange and amazing places, but now they were traveling down an ordinary road to what appeared to be a fairly normal city.

"Sowa, what is the name of this city again?" quacked Donald.

"That sign a few miles back said 'Brookhaven' I think." came the reply. Soon, they reached the town limits, when an idea came to Sora: "Um, Donald, Goofy, won't you guys stand out a little?"

"What do you mean Sowa?" queried the weary duck.

"Well, it's just that this is a completely human world. I'm pretty sure that they don't have talking ducks and dogs here..." Sora stated hesitantly. Donald and Goofy realized the truth in his statement, and agreed that they would hide outside of the city, while Sora went in to see if he could find the Door.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" called our hero. When no reply came, he continued to walk along the deserted street. Suddenly, looming over the street like an evil giant, he saw an apartment building to his left. Maybe there are some people in there, he thought. So, he opened the door and entered the Daisy Villa Apartment Complex.

Wandering the deserted halls, Sora began to grow worried - where were all the people? Brookhaven was a fairly large suburb, so there should have been someone here, right? When he walked in front of one apartment, he was scared witless by the sudden sound of a woman crying! He slowly rotated to face the door, and he pushed it open to see what was wrong.


	2. The Meeting and the Zealot

A/N: Whoops! Forgot to mention this before but, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Silent Hill 3, but if someone wants to give me Heather, I wouldn't mind at all…

**Chapter Two**

**The Meeting and the Zealot**

"Oh Dad…" sobbed Heather. She had just returned to her home in the Daisy Villa Apartments, only to discover that someone had murdered her father! As she quietly mourned for him, she heard footsteps coming towards her, and then a soft male voice spoke "Are you alright, miss? Is there anything I can do?"

"Of course there's not anything you can do! Unless you can bring the dead back to life!" she shouted sarcastically.

"I can't do that, but I can call the police if you want," the voice replied. She turned around ready to launch off another sarcastic comment, when she saw the speaker for the first time. He was a young man, around six feet tall, with crystal blue eyes and hair the color of chocolate. Currently, his cute – if not handsome – face held an expression of worry and sympathy. This look caused her to forget any remark she had been going to make. Instead she replied, "No, don't call the police. That will only bring goons with questions that I can't answer yet. By the way, just who exactly are you?"

"My name is Sora. Sora Hearts," he quietly stated, "I was walking through here, trying to find out what happened to all of the people in this town when I heard you crying."

"Thanks for coming to check on me," she sniffled, "is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well, I'm new in town. My friends and I have been chasing down some strange characters, and trying to find two of our friends, who have gone missing." Sora knew that he could not tell her that he was from another world. To do so would be meddling in the affairs of this world, and that was against his number one rule.

"Hmm…I've seen some strange characters lately. They are these weird monsters, and they seem to have a taste for people. All that I can tell you about them is that they suddenly appeared in town this morning, and since then I haven't been able to find a single person here!" she said with a shiver, "but if your friends have been kidnapped by these creatures, then they probably aren't alive anymore. I'm so sorry."

"There's no need to worry," Sora replied with a smile, "we have good reason to believe that our friends are still alive."

"Oh! Well in that case I might know where they would be," Heather started to say with a smile. _CRASH!_ Both of them jumped as a metal pipe fell to the ground outside. "It looked like it fell off of the roof," shouted Sora. Heather and Sora quickly climbed up the fire stairs to the top of the building. When they got there, Heather saw a very familiar – and hated – face: "YOU! Did you murder my father?" she shouted at a blonde woman. "No I didn't. But if I had, it would only be because it is necessary to bring God into the world. Your heart must be full of pain and hatred to nourish God, so that She can bring about paradise," the woman calmly replied, "the

one who murdered your father is right over there."

She gestured, and Heather and Sora glanced to the left. _Groaaaan_. There, emerging from the mist, was a twisted form. It stood upright like a person, but it looked and smelled like rotting meat. Not only that, but instead of normal arms, it had huge club-like appendages, and in place of a face, it had a blood-covered head. Without warning, it sped over to our heroes and began to attack!


	3. The Battle, The Flight, and The Horr

A/N: Hey, everyone! This chapter's dedicated to my first (and currently only) reviewer: DeadRatSam! Thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, if it was there'd be lots more action in Kingdom Hearts and less Disney mushiness.

**Chapter Three**

**The Battle, The Flight, and The Horrible Discovery**

"Watch out!" cried Sora, as he pushed Heather out of the monster's way. Instead of creating a crater in her head as it intended, it only smashed a hole in the roof, and then it turned and started after them again.

"Stand back Sora!" Heather called. She pulled out a shotgun and shot at the monster. However, instead of a deafening _BOOM_ there was only a small click. "Shoot! It's not loaded!" Heather mumbled. Sora saw the monster coming after her, and decided it was time to use his weapon. In a flash of brilliant light, he was holding a huge sword in his hand. It was completely black, and it was in the shape of a key. He dashed in and hit the monster square on the head. It fell back and Sora continued his offense. While Sora continued to pound on the creature, Heater quickly reloaded her shotgun. She turned, and saw an opening to the monster. _CRACK! _ The monster roared in pain as Heather continually blasted it. Between her gun, and Sora's Keyblade, the threat was soon vanquished.

"Now for that witch," growled Heather. They turned to where Claudia had been standing, and she was gone! "SHOOT! I missed her AGAIN?" Heather screamed.

"Um, Heather, who exactly was that?"

"Her name's Claudia. She's been tormenting me ever since the monsters started showing up. By the way what is that?" she asked, pointing at the Keyblade.

"This is called the Keyblade. It just kind of found me one day, and it's saved my life a bunch." Sora said, "_Well it's not exactly a lie. The Keyblade did find me on its own."_

"Alright. Normally, I wouldn't believe a crazy story like that, but the way this day has gone, I think I'd believe anything now." Heather replied, "Oh, I almost forgot! Remember how I started to say that I might know where your friends are? If the monster's got them, they're probably in Silent Hill. That's where Claudia is from."

"Well then, shall we head out?" Sora asked. They headed back the way Sora had come from, and soon reached the end of town. When they got there… "Donald, Goofy! Hey guys, come on I think I know where Riku and the King are!" called Sora. "Sora! Isn't that blood on the ground over there?" Heather queried.

"OH NO! Donald, Goofy, where are you?"


	4. The First Interlude: Dark Follower

A/N: Hey all! Here's the fourth part of SH: TbB! First though, some replies to my faithful reviewers! Oh just FYI:

"Words in quotes" are normal speech

"_Words in italics and quotes"_ are thoughts

**Bold words **are telepathic thoughts (i.e. from Samael to Claudia)

_Words in italics only_ are monster sounds

Is a scene change

These apply for the rest of the fic, unless I say otherwise!

A/N 2: I do not own any of the characters used in this story, and I apologize for any OOC-ness, but it fits in the story, trust me!

DeadRatSam: Thanks for staying with my story! I'm sorry the chapters have been so short, but the first three were stuff from a few months ago, and they seemed a lot longer on Word.

DragonAlter: Hey, glad you like it! I hope the plot twist I'm about to throw in doesn't offend you though.

Silent Hearts: Trial by Blood 

**The First Interlude: Dark Follower**

_"Where are you, Sora?"_ Kairi thought, as she stood looking towards the setting sun. It had been two years since Sora had sealed the Dark Door, and disappeared into the mist. Two long years of doing nothing but staring out at the sea and wondering.

"Kairi! Hey Kairi!"

"Hmm? Oh, hi Selphie. What's wrong?" Kairi asked, turning to talk to the brunette.

"Are you out here again? Girl, listen, I know how important Sora is to you, but you can't keep waiting forever! We're all really worried about you! Why can't you understand that HE IS NOT COMING BACK?" shouted an exasperated Selphie, "Now, come on! We're having a party over at Tidus' house."

"Alright, if you'll stop bugging me and worrying about me, I'll come but first," suddenly, Kairi whirls around and backhands Selphie, "NEVER say that he's not coming back, got it? Let's go."

Selphie, still a little stunned, turned and began walking back to Tidus' house. Kairi took one last glance at the sunset before following her friend.

"_You ARE coming back, right Sora?"_

And with that thought, darkness sprouted in the heart of the Seventh Princess.

In a dimly lit church, a silver-haired woman sat silently in a pew.

**Daughter.**

Tired eyes opened in surprise.

**Yes, my lord and God?**

**Daughter, a heart has become receptive to me in another realm. My chosen Mother may yet fail so another plan is needed. Go to this new world and find the one whose heart is weary. Take her as your disciple. She is your reward, for she shall also be your daughter.**

**My, my lord, I cannot thank you enough for this honor! But I shall do everything in my power to make sure your chosen Mother does not fail you.**

**Daughter, it is too late. She has met with a warrior who serves Metatron, though he knows it not. He has begun to influence her, tainting her, and she is a traitor. Now, go and do my bidding, daughter.**

**Yes, my lord. Where shall I go? Who do I seek?**

**Go to Destiny Islands. You must bring back the one named Kairi.**

A portal, filled with shadows, appeared on the wall of the church. With a serene smile firmly on her face, Claudia stepped through to begin her search for the new Mother.

A/N: Ohh, my first cliffie! Hmm, hope nobody here is a super-die-hard Kairi fanatic…


	5. Roller Coasters and Bloody Bunnies

A/N: Sorry about the VERY long wait you guys. I hit a writer's block on steroids, and it handed me my butt on a plate! And now, on to the review replies, because reviews make the world go 'round! 

**DeadRatSam: Ah, my first and most loyal reviewer! Thanks for sticking with me so far. As for your question, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we? BWAHAHAHAHA….I'm not insane or evil, I swear!**

**Laraqua: I hope I got your name right! Thanks for the compliment! I have no idea what started this idea, it was just a random thought one day and, well, I think I created a monster…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

Chapter Four Roller Coasters and Bloody Bunnies 

"So this is Silent Hill? It's kind of foggy isn't it?" asked Sora.

"Yeah it is. For some reason it's always like this. Anyway, if your friends are here, they might be at the church on the other side of town. To get there, we have to go through the amusement park. Come on, it's this way!" replied Heather.

Our heroes head out, and after some monster encounters, they arrive at the gate to the amusement park. As they enter, Heather cries out in pain.

"Heather! What's wrong?" cries a worried Sora.

"I don't know! My stomach hurts! OW!"

_Vrrrrrrrmmmm. _Suddenly, the ground began to change. Blood appeared, dripping down the walls. The concrete ground shifted to blood-caked grating, with a bottomless abyss underneath. Reality began blinking back and forth between the "real world" and the bloody one, faster and faster, until Sora blanked out.

"Ohhhh, my aching head…" Sora grumbled.

"It's about time you got up, you lazy bum! Come on. I don't know what's going on here, but unless you want to stay in this nightmare zone, we have to get out of here." Heather said laughingly. They continued into the amusement park.

"Sora, I've got to rest. Can't I set down on a bench, just for a few minutes?" whined Heather.

"Alright, alright. Just don't blame me if something bad happens."

Heather backed up and started to sit on the nearest bench, when she felt something under her…

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

"What? Is it another zombie?"

"Sora! There's something on the bench! I can't look. What is it?"

Sora looked behind her. "Are you really sure that you want to know what it is?"

"Yes!" she screeched, hiding her face. "Um, it's a blood-covered rabbit costume. It must be the mascot for this place." Sora replied, with a disgusted look, "come on, let's go check out that roller coaster control room."

Their investigation of the fairgrounds was stopped short, when they encountered the looked door of the control room. Not ones to give in to despair, the duo went to re-explore some other areas.

Sometime later:

"Wow, talk about lucky! I wonder who hid the key in the gift shop?"

"I don't think it was luck, Sora. This place seems to love insanely convoluted puzzles and nonsensical hiding places. Not to mention the whole 'Scare your shorts off' thing it has going."

"Huh. I guess you're right. Oh, here we are! Let's try getting into the control room."

The key worked, and Sora led the way into the tiny, cramped room. The only thing of interest was the roller coaster control panel, which Heather immediately turned off.

"Why in the heck did you do that?" asked Sora.

"I dunno really. Just a feeling."

"Come on, there's nothing else in here."

Our heroes soon found themselves at the side of the coaster tracks, stumped as to where they should go next, when a sudden inspiration hit Sora:

"Hey, why don't we go up?"

"Uh, what?"

"We can climb up this pole and walk on the tracks. That should get us to the other half of the park."

"Oh, ok."

And so, up they went.

(Scene Change)

In the control room, a dull red light glowed, the only sentinel against the darkness. Suddenly, a soft click echoed through the small chamber, and a green light turned next to a faint, barely readable sign.

That sign was "Coaster ON."

To Be Continued….


	6. The Haunted House and The

A/N: First off, I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to update! I hit something of a writer's block (more of a writer's mountain range, really.). Then, with graduation and starting college, I haven't really been able to update. But, now I return, with a short, but hopefully pleasing, new chapter!

Chapter Five: The Haunted House and the Found

As our heroes walked along the tracks, Sora's finely tuned hearing picked up a disturbing sound.

"Uh, Heather, what is that noise?"

"Well, it kinda sounds like the coaster started up, but that isn't possible, we turned it off in the control booth."

Sora turned to look behind them as Heather kept walking forward.

"HEATHER! GET OFF THE TRACKS!!!"

Heather turned toward Sora, "Sora, wha-oof!"

Sora tackled Heather to the side, knocking them off the tracks just before the car would have smashed them flat. Thankfully, a broken beam was sticking out of the side of the coaster, and Sora grabbed this with one hand, the other hand being busy holding Heather.

"Ok, I think it's safe to go back up now."

"Oh, you'd better hope so Sora, 'cause if I fall, I'm going to come back to life just to kill you!!!"

Sora gulped, and began the climb back up to the tracks.

SHSHSHSHSHShSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSSSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSSH

Meanwhile, inside the old church:

**"Grr, those minion spirits never manage to do what they're told! Why do I even bother with them?!?"**

"Perhaps my Lord would rather send more…physical…soldiers to fight this battle?" asked a young acolyte.

**"What, you think you can do it? No, my child, this warrior is too much for any of you to deal with. He holds the power of Metatron himself, who sealed me here so many aeons ago."**

"Actually my Lord, I was thinking more of the two new 'converts' we have acquired."

**"Those two? Hmmm, yes it might just work…however, they will need some of my power to even pose a threat to our enemy. Bring them before me!"**

"As my Lord commands," the acolyte replied as he bowed and left the room.

**"Well, my old foe, let us see ho good your new fighter is? He may have beaten Claudia's soldier, but will he be able to defeat these two? This fight should show the true strength of his heart…And, as for the 'Mother', she will face her own demons…"**

The acolyte returned with two cultists, bearing two blood drenched body bags.

"My Lord? We have brought the two as you requested."

**"Excellent. Place them on the altar with the old vessel. These three will provide an adequate challenge, I think."**

"Th-the old vessel, my Lord? You are going to revive…that?"

**"DO NOT QUESTION ME CHILD! I have spent ages dealing with Metatron and his humans. I will do what is best. Now go! This ceremony is not for the eyes of the living."**

"O-of course my Lord. Forgive me." The acolyte ran from the room, slamming the doors behind him in his haste to flee his lord's wrath.

**"Now, to begin."**

Soon, the voice began a chilling chant, as darkness covered the windows of the church and all light within was snuffed out.

And, in that hellish dark, there was movement on the altar.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

"Geez Heather, how much farther to the exit?" whined Sora.

"Not too much farther, we just have to go through the Haunted House, and then it's right past the Merry-go-round."

They entered the house, where a creepy, recorded voice began giving them a tour.

"Well, this isn't so bad," Sora commented, "After all, we've seen worse on our way here, right?"

"Yeah, that's true. Hey, what's over here?" Heather said as she moved to examine what appeared to be a way out. She reached the end of the hallway, when…

_Click…whoosh_

A body dropped right in front of her, suspended by a rope! "That's Danny," the recording said, "a nice boy."

"AAIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" screeched Heather as she turned and ran.

Sora, who had been examining a very fake looking bloodstain, turned to see what she was screaming for. Before he could move, he was bowled over by a runaway Heather.

"Sora run! AHHH!! This place is weird and creepy and I want OUT!"

"Ouch, what hit me? Huh, wait up Heather!"

So it was that our heroes made a literal mad dash for the exit, which they quickly reached and used. Outside, Heather stood panting while Sora was examining a large boot-shaped bruise that was beginning to form on his forehead.

"Gee, Heather….did you have to run me down? You couldn't have just grabbed my arm and dragged me?"

"Sorry, I was just a little busy SCREAMING MY HEAD OFF!!"

"Alright, alright, I get the point. Anyway, the exit isn't too far now, right?

"Right, follow me!"

Heather confidently marched off, as Sora took advantage of being behind her to quickly cast heal on his bruise. Soon, they arrived at the Merry-Go-Round.

"Ok, the quickest way would be to walk around the inside of the ride to the exit on the other side, that'll lead us straight to the exit."

"Right! And the sooner we get out of here, the sooner I can find my friends! Let's go!

Unfortunately, once they were inside the ride, the gates all locked! Then, the ride began to spin, faster and faster, until the outside world was a blur. Sora noticed something even worse inside the ride.

"Heather! It's changing to that shadow-world again!"

When he looked back at heather to see if she was okay, he saw to very familiar faces standing behind her.

"Donald! Goofy! There you are!"

TBC (Aren't I evil!!)


	7. The Grand Battle and The Final Stretch

KE: All right everybody! I've FINALLY gotten the next chapter ready!

Sora: Well it's about time! I thought I was gonna get grey hair before you were ready!

KE: HEY! At least this one didn't take as long as the last one…

Sora: True, true…

KE: Anywho, on to the reviewer replies!

DeadRatSam: Yay! I'm glad you didn't give up on my story yet! And, I had Heather and Sora "freak" at Danny, simply because when I played the game I didn't really react to the ceiling or the red light, but Danny weirded me out.

DivineRose2392: Glad you like my cliffhangers-I try to make them good!

TheEvilDahaka: Glad you like the story. Hope this chappie meets your expectations. But a big hint was at the end of the last chapter, just FYI. And, don't forget about poor Heather, who has her own problem to deal with…

KE: Hmm, I guess you should know that I'm gonna be taking a little "artistic license" with this scene…but then again, that's what fanfics are all about, right?

Sora: K-E, you're forgetting something!

KE: Huh? Forgetting something…OH! Right, today's special guest, here to do the disclaimer is…CLAUDIA!!

Claudia: Why would I do your stupid disclaimer? I have a more noble mission involving corrupting a certain KaKE muffles Claudia's mouth

KE: Now Claudia, you can't just go around blabbing out the secrets for future chapters! And you're going to do the disclaimer, because if you don't, I'll have to lock you in a room with Father Vincent!

Claudia: NOOOOOOO!!!! AHHHHHHH! Kosmosemulator doesn't own anything except the story idea!

**Silent Hearts Chapter Six:**

**The Grand Battle and The Final Stretch**

"Donald, Goofy, there you are! Come over here and tell me what happened to you guys!"

Heather was half-listening to Sora, but there was something distracting her attention. She was looking around the ride, when she noticed the central pillar seemed to have mirrors in it. But, what grabbed her full attention was a movement in one of the reflections. She walked closer to investigate when she heard a voice from nowhere.

"**Now begins the purification of the heretic!"**

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

"What's wrong you two? Come on, let's find a way out of here…guys?"

Sora's chatter was interrupted when he saw that his two friends seemed not to be listening to him. He approached cautiously, feeling something was amiss.

"Uh, guys? Why don't you come out of that shadow?"

Seeming to finally heed Sora's words, Donald and Goofy stepped into the light. But, what Sora saw horrified him.

"No, it can't be! More of those monsters! This has to be a trick…it can't really be happening!"

Alas, it was true, standing before Sora, where his two friends should have been, were putrid, rotting creatures that vaguely resembled Donald and Goofy. But where they once glowed with life and light, they now pulsed with a dark power-as dark as the blood that dripped from their battered corpses. And, after pausing only a moment-they leaped at Sora, poised to kill him!

"No! Guys, stop!"

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Now, to check on Heather, who mysteriously disappeared from the ride…

"What? The heretic? Who said that? Sora, that was you wasn't it? Not funny at all!"

When no reply came to her accusation, Heather felt suddenly nervous. She began to examine the space she was in noticing for the first time that she was no longer in the ride with Sora. Instead, she stood on what appeared to be an enormous stained glass picture that was lit up from beneath. She saw that it depicted a book with a quill, a girl with brown hair and kind eyes being followed by a shadow, a boy with silver hair and a black cloth covering his eyes, and surrounding the two small pictures were a pair of people that were extremely familiar…

"But, that's me! And Sora!"

Indeed it was. On the left side of the picture was Heather, with a gun in one hand and the other stretched out across the top of the circular glass. She had her head bowed, and a dark circle was spread across her stomach. On the right side was Sora, facing the picture of Heather, with his left hand holding a key blade and his right hand stretched to touch Heather's outstretched arm. He had his head tilted up, and on his forehead glowed a symbol-the symbol for Metatron!

"What is this?" Heather wondered. As she studied the picture, she heard a sound from the shadows that surrounded her. She whipped around to look and saw a terrible creature approaching from the darkness. It was once a woman, but it was horribly burned and bleeding. Heather was alarmed when she saw that the creature was carrying a shotgun. She reached for her weapon and began firing rapidly at the creature, pausing only to reload.

"Sora, where are you? Help me please!!"

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Sora, meanwhile was busy fighting his own battle. The creatures attacking him were relentless, and they had the abilities of their old selves as well. Sora had his hands very full, dodging lightening and Goofy's flying shield. He had given up trying to reason with what remained of his friends, and was busy fighting with all of his strength. He remembered a trick that the three had learned on their journey, and prepared himself to perform the Trinity Limit, in hopes that it would end the battle quickly.

He leaped in between the two creatures, and whispered with tears in his eyes, "Please, Donald, Goofy, forgive me."

His attack was released, and the two were incinerated instantly. Sora fell to his knees panting, when he noticed the ride was slowing down.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Heather managed to finish off the creature, but it was a close call.

"Whew! What the heck was that anyway? And, how do I get out of here?"

Suddenly, she heard a noise from the creature's body, and when she turned to face it, she saw it floating in mid-air! Worse, as the creature rose up out of sight, she heard a crashing sound, and saw the glass shattering! Before she could move, the glass vanished, and she was hurtling down through empty space! And, as the world faded away, she heard a girl's voice echoing in her head:

"Thank you, Alessa"

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

When the ride stopped, Sora rose weakly to his feet, and stumbled out the exit.

"Wait, Heather! Oh my gosh, where is she, did those things hurt her? HEATHER!!"

"What? Geez, you don't have to yell, I'm right here!"

"Where were you? I was, uh, never mind."

"Aw, where you worried about me? How sweet!"

As they made their way toward the exit, Heather and Sora filled each other in on their respective battles. They were only fooling themselves however, for both knew that this was it, the last road before they reached the epicenter of the town's evil.

TBC…..


	8. Interlude Two: The Darkness Prepares

-1KE: Well, here I am again, bearing yet another chapter of Silent Hearts!

Heather: Yeah, and it had better be good, since you're almost at the end…

KE: Are you saying that they haven't been good?

Heather: Uh….no, of course not! Don't be silly…heh, heh…

KE: Uh-huh….remind me to put something horrible for you in the next chapter. Anyways, this is another interlude chapter, to build up for the final battle.

Heather: You mean, it's a way to stall until you figure out how to end this overgrown plot bunny?

KE: Shut up, Heather!!! Now, on to the reviewer replies!

Icewind alchemist: Glad you like the story! And don't worry about not having played the games, what matters is that you can read and understand the story enough to enjoy it.

KE: And, for the disclaimer, here's Sammael!

Sammael: **Disclaimer? Me? Humph, yeah right.**

KE: You ARE going to do it, or else!!

Sammael: gives KE an evil glare

KE: Heh, heh….fear me, for I am the great and powerful Oz….I mean, author!!

Sammael: Grrrrrr

KE: Eep! runs away

Sammael: That was fun….KE owns nothing, so don't sue him.

**Silent Hearts: The Second Interlude**

**The Darkness Prepares**

Kairi was sitting alone at home, watching the stars appear in the sky.

"Sora, are you out there, somewhere?"

"Yes, dear, he is out there." replied a voice from behind her.

Kairi whipped around to face the speaker, "Who are you? How did you get in here?" she demanded.

"I'm a friend, child, you don't need to be afraid. I've come to bring you news of Sora and his friends.

"Really? Please tell me everything!"

"He and his friends arrived at a world very close to the darkness. The two, Donald and Goofy, fell in battle. Sora has fallen in with a girl named Heather. Despite her seeming innocence, she is the reason behind the world's current state. The fact that your friend Sora is attracted to her is most worrisome."

"What? Why would Sora love a dark person? What about me?"

"It would appear my dear that Sora has, well, forgotten about you. Not too surprising,, considering the length of your separation. However, you may still be able to save him from the evil."

"How?"

"There is a person, well, a spirit really, in our world. His name is Sammael. He is trying to fight the darkness and free our world. A small group of us fight alongside him, but Heather, and thanks to her, Sora as well, oppose him. If a Princess of Heart such as yourself were to join us, however, your heart's light would allow Sammael to regain his physical form and free our home."

"I don't know….this sounds kind of fishy to me."

"Perhaps, but search your heart, child, and see what it tells you."

Kairi focused inward, on the power of the princess that was within her, trying to understand her feelings. Finally, she looked up and said, "I trust you."

"Excellent, child! Now, we must hurry, or it will be too late for Sora!"

"Wait! Please, tell me your name!"

The blonde-haired woman turned around and smiled.

"My name is Claudia, child."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

"He feedeth on ashes: a deceived heart hath turned him aside, that he cannot deliver his soul, nor say, Is there not a lie in my right hand?" Isaiah 44:20

TBC

KE: Sorry that it's so short! The next one should be longer!


	9. The Prophecy

KE: Ok, well that was an...interesting...trip, remind me to never ever have Sammael do the reviews again!

Kairi: Anyone coulda told you that was a bad idea, silly!

KE: Uh, aren't you supposed to be with Claudia?

Kairi: I was, until you upset Sammy, then she had me come here while she tries to calm him down.

KE: "Sammy?" Since when is he...? Oh, never mind, I don't wanna know. Now, on to the replies!

Icewind Alchemist: Yes, it's Kairi-but don't worry, she might just redeem herself...(Personally, I'm still ticked that she didn't help out more at the end of KH2...which is why I'm taking it out on her now.)

DivineRose2392: Eh, don't worry about the late review-I've done the same thing before, too! winces Um, while I'm glad you like Kairi, you're probably going to hate me for what I'm gonna do. And, as for finding another SH3/KH story, I'm thinking about making this into a series, crossing over with a couple other things too. After all, that's what's so great about Kingdom Hearts-based on it's storyline, you can crossover with almost anything and say it's just on "another world"!

KE: Whew! OK, now here's the game plan, I think there's going to be another chapter and an epilogue after this-and, sometime after that I plan to write a sequel. I've already got some ideas-but I need to see how this thing ends up, first. Now on with the story!

**Silent Hearts Chapter Seven:**

**The Hidden Prophecy and The Enemy Unveiled**

"Sora, the church should be just up ahead!"

"Really? Come on, let's hurry!"

So, the two heroes ran as fast as their legs could carry them, dashing up the hill to the fog shrouded sanctuary barely visible in the distance. Soon, the reached the wide double doors that marked the entrance to what they hoped was the end of their journey.

"Man, what is it with me and doors? First there was the one in my dream, then the one that led to Ansem, not to mention the Door to the Dark, and now this!! This can't be good..." Sora mumbled.

"Huh? What was that Sora?"

"Uh, nothing...come on, let's go in!"

They approached the doors, but now matter how hard they tried, they couldn't open the way.

"Great! It's locked-now what do we do, Sora?"

"Um, Heather, this isn't called the KEYblade for nothing, ya know. Stand aside!"

Getting into an all too familiar stance, Sora whipped out the keyblade and with a burst of light, he unlocked the way forward.

"Wow, that has to be handy when you get locked out of your house..."

"Let's go, Heather! And be careful, who knows what creepy things are in here."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

"So, Claudia, what exactly are we going to do? How am I supposed to help this spirit?"

"All will be revealed soon, Kairi. Don't be afraid."

The two women approached what appeared to be some sort of altar at the front of the church. When they neared it, a voice seemed to echo from the walls themselves.

"**Well done, Daughter Claudia, I see you have brought the Princess to me."**

"Indeed my Lord. May I introduce you to Kairi? Kairi, this is Lord Sammael."

"Where is he? I don't see anything?"

"**I am only a spirit now, child. I have no form at this time. That is where you will help me."**

"How?"

"**There is an ancient prophecy known to very few, that shows your purpose:**

_**When the Seventh Light meets**_

_**with the Seed of Destruction**_

_**Then the Light will be Darkened**_

_**and blood be spilt**_

_**To bring forth the Prince of the Air**_

_**And the Seventh of Light will be**_

_**The mother of all mankind's tears.**_

**This is your purpose Kairi, to be the Mother."**

"What? But I don't want to be anyone's mother yet!!!"

"**You have no choice. Claudia! Begin the ritual!"**

"But, my Lord! It was promised me to be the Mother!"

"**Silence! OBEY ME, OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"**

"As my lord commands"

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

When our heroes finally entered the church, they were greeted with...nothing at all.

"WHAAT! Heather, I thought you said this was where the cult was!!"

"They should be here! Unless...maybe they're in that alternate dimension thingie?"

"Doh! Boy I'm stupid, good thing you're here! Of course that would be where they would hide...but how do we get there?"

Suddenly, a dark portal (A/N: Think Organization XIII's Portals of Darkness!) appeared at the front of the church, and a body came flying out.

"Whoah! Hey, Heather, isn't that Claudia?"

"You're right! What are you doing here witch?"

"Cough...I...have been, betrayed by...my Lord..."

"See? We TOLD you he was bad news!!"

"Now, is not the time...already he has obtained the Seventh Princess and is beginning the ritual of resurrection...if you do not hurry, he will emerge into this realm completely..."

"Seventh Princess? You can't mean..."

"Yes Keybearer, I mean her...but there is a second part of the prophecy that our Lord does not know...it is the key to his defeat...please, Heather, brave Key master...save our world..."

And, leaning close to her, the two heroes heard the prophecy in it's entirety. When she finished speaking, Claudia's body melted into darkness, and faded from sight.

"Sora, I don't like her, but she's right, we must stop Sammael."

"That portal is still open. Let's go!"

"Yeah, let's go."

And, so they entered the portal, all the while pondering the prophecy that had been unveiled to them.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

_**When the Seventh Light meets**_

_**with the Seed of Destruction**_

_**Then the Light will be Darkened**_

_**and blood be spilt**_

_**To bring forth the Prince of the Air**_

_**And the Seventh of Light will be**_

_**The mother of all mankind's tears.**_

_**But the All Seeing Light,**_

_**knowing what must be**_

_**has prepared a way for it's will to succeed.**_

_**The heart of the key, will find it's completion**_

_**in the one who will be**_

_**the true Seventh Princess.**_

_**And, when the Dark Light, the Key, and the Growing Light**_

_**meet in the field of blood**_

_**Dark will be Light, Destruction shall Cease**_

_**And the Once Princess Must be Redeemed.**_

TBC...

KE: Whoo-hoo! Another chapter down!! Now, brave readers, fulfill your reader duties and click that nice little button to leave me a review!


	10. Finale Part One

A/N: Alright, I'm back, people! That's right, the final chapter (or next to final) chapter of Silent Hearts is finally ready.

**Silent Hearts:**

**Final Chapter**

**The Last Step**

Our heroes entered the church quietly, the large double doors gliding open with ease. Inside, they were startled to find what appeared to be a perfectly normal building. At least, that's how it appeared at first glance. When they looked closer, they noticed one very disturbing fact.

All the crosses were upside down.

In the front of the church, kneeling at the altar, a small figure in a black robe was facing away from them with its head bowed. Suddenly, the figure started speaking.

"So, heretic Mother, you have finally come. And you also, keyblade master. Are you ready? Ready to be purified? You must believe, so that God may be brought back into our world."

Heather flinched at the figure's speech. "What kind of a god thrives on blood and tears and pain? No, I won't bring that Demon back to life!"

The figure shook its head, "I see. You really have abandoned God. But it doesn't matter, because the body of God is already growing within you. All the pain and hate you have felt since you came to this place; it's all gone to aid in the resurrection of our Lord."

Heather smiled, "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? But, I know of a way to get rid of that body! See, Dad gave me a pendant for good luck a long time ago. Inside it is a little pill that I think might help-it's an aglophotis pill, and it is used to expel demons. So guess what I'm going to do."

"No, you mustn't!"

The figure's despairing cry came too late. Heather swallowed the gleaming red pill, and almost immediately began coughing and choking. Sora, concerned for Heather, began trying to help, but she waved him off. She coughed violently one final time and the god-fetus hit the floor. The figure ran towards the fetus, and quickly scooped it up. When Sora saw the figure's face, he gasped.

"Ka-Kairi?"

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

And that's the end of Part one of the Finale.

I may make two endings for the story, a main and an alternate.

R&R, please!!


	11. Finale Part 2

KE: Sorry this is so short everyone! And I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait, but RL has this way of getting between me and my writing...sigh Anyways, here's part two of what will _hopefully _be only a three part finale. Enjoy!

Silent Hearts:

Finale Part 2

"Kairi? What are you doing here?"

"Surprised to see me Sora? You shouldn't be. After all, I had to come rescue you!"

"Rescue...me? From what?"

"That girl, the Heretic Mother. She's been tricking you Sora! She's just like Ansem, it's because of her that this whole world is infected by Darkness! If it wasn't for her," Kairi said as she glared at Heather, "You'd still be fighting off the Heartless-and you might've been home by now! I'm tired of waiting for you to wake up and come back to me, so now, you don't get a choice. With Sammael's help, I'll free you from her!"

Sora blinked, "Kairi, what are you talking about? Heather and I have been fighting off these cult-guys trying to SAVE this world! You're the one that's changed Kairi! Kill that thing quick, and come help us!"

Kairi glared at Sora, "She really had gotten to you hasn't she? Fine, be that way."

Suddenly, the fetus in her hands started to give off a black-ish light, and Kairi's hands began to move towards her mouth.

"What? What's happening?"

**"My will must be fulfilled! I WILL be reborn to this world. No one will stop me, not even you...mother."**

With one swift motion, Kairi swallowed the god-fetus. Choking and coughing, she backed away towards the altar. Out of nowhere, the ground under the altar-and Kairi-collapsed, taking her to a room under the church.

"Kairi! NO!" Sora ran towards the hole, preparing to jump down to Kairi.

"Sora, wait! Come back here!" Heather shouted.

"No, I've got to save her Heather! I can't let her die!"

Heather looked down at the ground, "All right, I can't stop you," she ran up to Sora, "but I can go with you! Come on, let's go-together!"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, let's go save Kairi."

Heather grinned, "Boy, you SO owe me for this."

And with that, they jumped off the edge, down to the pit of Hell.

TBC


	12. Finale Part 3

Silent Hearts: Trial by Blood

Finale: Part 3

_Clang_

The metallic sound echoed throughout the chamber as Sora and Heather landed after their jump. They quickly glanced around the room, barely taking note of the blood-and-rust covered walls, or the sticky red grating that held them suspended over a pitch black abyss. However, it seemed that Kairi and Samael had vanished.

"Is there another way out of here?" Sora asked, "I don't see any doors or anything."

Heather peered at the far wall, when she noticed something moving high up on the wall. "Sora, look out!" She grabbed Sora and moved back, as the creature jumped into the dimly lit far side of the room. It moved towards a shadowy figure that at first appeared to be a collection of pipes. It draped a veil over the figure's head, and then jumped out of the hole in the ceiling.

Sora took a slow step towards the figure, "K-Kairi?" He continued his approach, not noticing as the figure twitched. Suddenly, a huge, clawed hand slashed out, almost catching Sora! He dodged out of the way, and summoned the keyblade.

"Sora! What the heck is that thing?" Is that Claudia's God?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem to like us!" with that remark, Sora jumped at the creature, swinging his keyblade at its arm. The weapon hit Samael's arm and bounced off, with seemingly no damage!

"What? Why isn't the Keyblade working?" Sora cried. The creature swung again, this time striking Sora and knocking him to the ground. It reared back, preparing to crush Sora when a gunshot thundered. Samael's arm was pushed to the side, and Sora managed to roll out of the way. He jumped to his feet, and ran to Heather's side.

"What is this thing? It's not hurt by anything we've done to it!" Heather said, "Could it really be unstoppable?"

"No, don't think like that! It's evil, and that means we can stop it! We've got to stop it!" He jumped at the creature again, striking its head. Samael roared in pain, flinching slightly. Heather took advantage of this, and blasted its face with her shotgun. She and Sora continued like this, bashing at the monster's head with their weapons.

The fight continued for several hours, but neither side seemed to make much progress. After two hours, Sora had used up all of his magic healing their cuts and bruises, and Samael had suffered only a few scrapes. Sora and Heather made one last jump towards Samael, but he swiped at them, and sent them both flying. Sora slammed into the wall, and fell to the floor, leaving yet more blood on the walls. As he sprawled on the floor, darkness crept into his vision. As he succumbed to the dark, he saw a young, dark haired girl looking down at him.

_"Sora! Please, don't give in. You're the only one who can stop him. Here, take this. It will help you."_

He looked at her, and saw a strangely shaped object in her hand. It was a pyramid, covered with strange symbols, and it had a keychain dangling from the top. He slowly reached up to grasp it, wondering what it was. As his fingers closed around it, a bright red light surrounded him, and he heard the girl say one word.

_"Flauros…"_

_SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS_

Heather groaned as she sat up from where she had landed on the floor. She clutched her head, momentarily confused about where she was. She gasped, as she suddenly remembered, "Sora!" Her eyes darted around the room, when she saw Sora standing up, facing down Samael. She glanced down at the keyblade, and was boggled at the difference. It was covered with blood and rust, like the room around them, and it had pulsing red veins leading up to the point, which was a pyramid shaped object, covered with runes that pulsed with a softly glowing red light.

Sora walked towards the beast, stopping a few feet away. As he opened his mouth to speak, Heather noticed that his eyes were now glowing the same soft red as the keyblade. She was even more confused when he spoke, for he spoke with not one voice, but two. The second voice sounded feminine, and slightly child like. It echoed throughout the chamber, carrying a feeling of immense power with it.

"**Samael! What have you to say for yourself? You've committed countless crimes, slaughtering humans and deceiving innocent people with your lies. How many lives lay broken and shattered at **_**your**_** feet? It started with Alessa, then Heather and me. Even one who was meant to wield a keyblade, the holy weapon of light, was shattered because of you! For ages you have been allowed to play your games, in the hope that you would repent, and feel sorrow for your crimes. But, your time of grace has ended, and now you must pay for your evil."** Sora raised the Keyblade above his head and leapt toward the demon, **"In the name of all who have suffered-disappear back into darkness!"** The Keyblade flared with a violent red light, and the whole room was swallowed by it.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"Hey, Miss? Sir? Are you two alright?"

"Mmm, huh? What?"

Sora and Heather sat up, blinking in the sudden light. They looked around for the source of the voice, finally noticing a young police woman next to them.

"Where are we?" Sora asked her.

"You're on the shores of Toluca Lake," she replied, "You just washed up here, after the explosion at the old church. We didn't think anyone had survived it. I'm going to call the EMT's here, so don't move, alright?"

Heather nodded, "Alright, we won't. Oh! What's your name ma'am?"

The officer looked back and smiled, "Officer Bennett, miss. But you can call me Cybil."

As the officer went back to her car, Heather turned to look at Sora. To her surprise, tears were rolling down his cheeks, as he silently sobbed.

"Sora! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just that, well, she said there were no survivors."

"Oh, Sora…"

He buried his face in his hands, "No, Kairi! It can't be. She can't be gone."

"Miss? Sir? The EMT's are here. They're gonna take you over to the hospital, with that other girl."

"What other girl?"

"It's why they are so close. It seems someone else washed up, but she's in worse shape. Come on, let's get you two checked out."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

"Alright Ms. Mason, Mr. Hikari, you are both free to go. Just take it easy for a few days, okay?"

Heather and Sora smiled at the doctor, and nodded. As he turned to leave, Sora asked him "Sir? Where is the other survivor? Is she here?"

The doctor turned back towards Sora with a serious look on his face. "I'm afraid that she's in ICU at the moment. She was in much more serious shape than the two of you, and honestly, her chances aren't good. You can go up and see her, if you'd like."

"Yes, thank you doctor."

So, they made their way up to ICU, and located the room. Sora rushed inside and stopped next to the bed. He looked at the occupant, and felt his heart break. "Kairi…I'm so sorry."

"S-Sora…" she breathed.

"What is it Kairi?" he bent over and put his ear next to her lips, trying to hear her.

"Sora…I…hate you," she whispered, and the heart monitor flat lined. As the machine buzzed, and doctors and nurses rushed to her side, Sora walked past Heather with a devastated look on his face. Heather turned and chased him outside.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

"Sora, wait up!" Heather called. Sora pause next to the Gummi Ship, but refused to face her. "Look, I know what you are thinking. It's not your fault! You just did what you had to do. She was the one who sided with that freak."

"I know that Heather. It doesn't change how I feel though."

Heather shook her head and smiled. "Well, then I'll just have to work on that. Now come on, I need a vacation!"

Sora looked at her, confused. "What are you saying?"

"Well, we're going to be spending a lot of time together, if we're gonna save all the worlds out there, right? Unless…you weren't going to ask me to come with you?"

Sora blinked, "It's not going to be easy. But you can come, if you want."

"Good! Then let's head out!" Heather laughed, as they climbed into the Gummi Ship. "Let's go!"

Epilogue

As the Gummi ship soared up into the darkening sky, three figures appeared on the hill where it had been. The dark haired girl shook her head at the other two, and said "Well, I think he couldn't have found a better companion, don't you agree?" The other figures, who strangely resembled a large duck, and a dog on two legs, nodded in reply.

The girl looked back at the stars. "Now, I and the others can finally rest. But what about you two? Will you sleep, as well?" They shook their heads. "I see. So you want to watch over him, then? Yes, maybe that's for the best. They have won this battle, but there are darker days still ahead. Go, and watch them. Help them heal, and give them just a little rest." With that, all three disappeared.

The End

K_e: Whew! Well, that's the end of this installment! I hope you all have enjoyed this ride, long as it's been. It's been great fun finding out where this story was headed, and I'm so grateful that you all joined me! And who knows? Maybe Sora and Heather's journey has only just started! So, keep an eye out, you never know when they'll fly by again!


	13. Announcement and Preview

Hey everyone! Just wanted to let ya'll know that the next story, Silent Hearts: Trial by Images is live on the site! Enjoy!

Here's a snippit from the first chapter:

Amongst the stars are many worlds. Large worlds, small worlds. Worlds of fire, of ice, of gas, and of rock. And, every once in a very great while, one might find a special World. A World where all the elements have aligned in such a way that Life, in its infinitely varied forms, can thrive.

And, if one is VERY lucky, one of these life-filled spheres might house a True Race. A species that has intelligence, emotions, and sentience.

A race with _hearts_.

However, while the discovery of such a World might be thrilling-some would say the discovery of a lifetime, even-there is a certain danger in such a find. For wherever the light of Life shines with such brilliance as is needed to sustain a heart, Darkness is sure to exist as well. And Darkness precludes Pain, and Suffering, and Death.

But, sometimes, the heart is so powerful, so bright, that even Death cannot banish it from the World. When this happens, it is usually called a Ghost. A Ghost is one of these incredibly powerful hearts, caught forever in the instant of its demise, forced to ever relive the events leading up to that one, terrible moment. On occasion, a heart in such a state can become angry, filled with terrible wrath against its own death. This anger, in most cases, turns against those who are still alive, and a Curse is born.

Over time, a Curse can be compounded by repeated exposure to many terrible Deaths. It is theorized that, with enough exposure, a Wound would be formed in the fabric of that World. This Wound would contain within itself the Dark wrath of all the Ghosts, and perhaps the pain and sorrow that the World itself would feel at such horrible events. It would become a source of pure, powerful Darkness. From within this Wound, Darkness would pour forth, carrying and amplifying the power and intent of the Curse to the far reaches of that World.

Those who study the heart have a name for such a Wound.

_The Hellish Abyss_"

~an excerpt from the research notes of Ansem, ruler of the Radiant Garden


End file.
